


Bittersweet

by Shuckkeeper



Category: The Maze Runner (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2019-10-23 00:00:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 17,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17672555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shuckkeeper/pseuds/Shuckkeeper
Summary: Its a Thominho StorySet with A/B/O dynamicsAlso sorry for this short description, thats my first fic literallyIll gonna change it as soon i have a good Summary for this story





	1. A short first meet

**Author's Note:**

> This story will be mostly written from Thomas' or Minhos pov (with short notes whose turn it is)  
> If its someone else, i'll mention that of course before the chapter Starts
> 
>  
> 
> Besides that, have (hopefully) fun reading<3 comments&kudos highly appreciated :)

He was tired of it. Sick and tired. Everyday the exact same, consistent routine. Nothing new ever happened. Rarely something that was interesting. In exchange for that, everyday just the same: a never changing routine. Which stayed exactly like it started as long he could remember. The first, weak memories he had started when he had been four years old. Only dull, faintly the asian boy-who hadn’t presented until now and in his early fifteenth year of life since a few days ago could remember his parents. Whom- if he got his almost non existing memories right- didn't exactly had given him away on their free will. More like under pressure and threat of being shot if they didn't. There had been loud banging on the door. Men, heavily armed, storming into their home back then. Who forced him, four years of age, to come with them. Otherwise they wanted to kill his mother and his father- right in front of his eyes. And now he was here, since 11 years. Feeling like a damn, shucked labrat.

That described his life pretty much, actually. Every day when his test schedule was over, he got roughly escorted back to his 'room' to be locked up again- cell described it better, honestly. Nothin but cold, stony floor in it and a bright light on the ceiling. A Bed. And a toilet in one corner. That was it. Nothing he could do, nothing to interact with. No toys, no books. Just nothing. Same exhausting schedule day after day. Getting up at half past six with breakfast until seven. After that he usually got picked up from one of the doctors, who leaded him to one of the examination rooms. Usually accompanied by one or two security guards. Blood tests, stress tests, X-Rays, MRIs, and then followed by more blood tests. Somewhere in between all that he was allowed to eat lunch, followed by various sessions with psychologists. After that, another meal, showering and then he had to sleep. All of them tried to tell him how 'really important' he was. In other words- his life was nothing but damn boring.

All thanks to some virus called 'the flare' which he seemed to be immune against. That was the reason he had been brought here, 11 years ago. To spend his life as human lab rat. One that wasn't even called by its name. A7. That's what most people called him here. No matter who he interacted with. One fact more that just annoyed the asian teen to no end. He knew that other kids were here too, but he never was allowed to meet them. Even less to talk to them. Sighing, the asian boy tugged mindlessly at his white hospital gown, which consisted of a knee length dress and short pants. Not really paying attention to the white fabric. He knew what had been written on the clothe anyway. Property of WICKED. Below that in the middle, A7. Boredly staring up at the ceiling- he was done with his tests today- he gave up on trying to fall asleep. It was too early anyway. Getting up from his bed again, Minho- that was his real name- now went to the metal door, that was always locked from outside to prevent him from getting out. 

In that door was a small glass window that allowed him to see a bit of the hallway on the other side. Looking through it was the only thing he could do besides staring at the walls. Other than trying to sleep. Sometimes, when he was lucky, he could see people walking by. Doctors accompanied by security guards. Sometimes with kids following them. Always boys of different age and races. That was the only halfway interesting employment he had in his cell. Sometimes Minho wondered If he ever would be allowed to meet one of the other boys. Probably Not. It sucked to have no friends, no one to really talk to. Neither did he know about about WICKED’s real plans. Silently, the tanned boy now had reached the cold door. In an effort to see through the small window, the teen leaned himself against the metal. Holding his breath, he froze in place.

Without a sound, the metal door had glided away. It was opened. Gave him access to the hallway. Apparently they had forgotten to lock his door up after he had been brought back here an hour ago. Blinking, Minho just stood there, not knowing what to do. But after a few seconds the teen had decided. Slowly stepping with bare feet out of the room and into the hallway, Minho stopped. No one was there to see. Maybe he could sneak around a bit; find a way out? His old wish of escaping flared up again, giving the boy the last little push Minho needed to do so. Setting himself in motion again, the dark haired teen tried his luck in the left direction. Passing by the corner, Minho froze, his blood running cold. Another kid. Brown hair, Brown eyes, roughly about the same age. Just right in front of him, busy with some tablet like device. Standing there, unmoving Minho thought feverishly of what to do- he couldn't let that kid see him, that was sure. Just as he wanted to turned around, in an attempt to get away unnoticed, a weak but noticeable scent of cedar reached him, making him stop dead in his tracks. And of something like wet grass. Moss maybe. As most times when dealing with someone else here, be it doctors or guards, he had the instinct to submit. To surrender. Which, even though he had not presented (and showed no signs of doing that anytime soon) hinted clearly at the fact he wouldn't turn out as an alpha. A beta maybe or, in the worst case, an omega. At least he found that to be the worst case for himself, since omegas had heats every month for about a week. They were also, as far he knew, not treated to well in this shucked up world. Betas were better off. Having their heats only every two month for a full week and were psychically stronger than omegas. However their instincts still made them surrender to alphas. Besides that, he needed to get away. Right now. Immediately. Before this other boy saw him. If that happened… he was done for. 

 

(Thomas 'pov for Rest of this chapter) 

 

Still no improvement. No real results telling them- or him- what to look for when it came to pinpoint the cure. What was needed for it and what they had to do for it. Sighing inwardly, the fourteen year old trudged along the almost endless hallway, stopping on occasion at a door, checking on the small but useful tablet he had with him. Unlike the other kids here, who were merely used as human lab rats, he had a better position. But it hadn't been always like this. Not too long ago he had himself been just one of many kids to them. Nothing more than a test subject himself. 

With a cold shudder running through his body, the pale brown haired kid remembered just too vividly his own time when WCKD hadn't given him this job. When he had been just another one of the few dozens of kids to them. Even though they had made him one of their workers by now, allowed him access to most of their places here in this giant underground lab of theirs, he still had his own fair share of tests on a daily basis. Blood Samples, MRIs, all that stuff. But still, thanks to the fact he was useful to them now, they treated Thomas better than before. For example: he'd gotten a better room, clothes of his liking, could even run around on his own to an extent, and have his own studies on the other kids as well. 

Whilst that granted him more freedom to move around however he felt like, it didn't go as far that he could enter into the rooms holding the ‘subjects’ as his teacher and main doctor Ava, who was a rare female Alpha, called them. Also the developing section from the building was forbidden to him, meaning he had a keycard with limited access. Besides that, he was pretty much free to go where he wanted as long he did do what WCKD, or Ava, better Said, wanted him to do. He surely didn't plan risking his current standing with them That would be nothing but stupid. And yet… sometimes the boy couldn't help but to think it wasn't fair. That all this other kids should be as privileged as he and Theresa were. In contrary to them, he and Theresa (and as far he knew, some kids called Aris and Rachel) got lessons, were taught so many things in a vast field of educational things like math and science that after a day Thomas mostly just fell into his bed and slept quickly because he just was tired. And this evening would be no different. Or at least he didn't suspect it would be. And yet... 

 

Just when Thomas was almost finished with typing a few short notes on his tablet regarding ‘A9’ ( he hated that all this kids were given this Numbers… they were humans, right?) something made him stop. It hadn't been a noise but a sweet, soft scent reaching his nose. It was twitching, the young boy (who was sure of himself to turn out as a Alpha later on, since he had started to present a while ago slowly and didn't felt the need to submit) finally looked up from his tablet noticing another boy. As far he could guess his own age. Asian, undoubtedly. Equally without a doubt he was the reason. Or better the owner of the sweet, almost alluring scent. Mainly Cinnamon, combined with the underlying interesting note of sweet rice. Sweet just like the.. No. Thomas didn't dare to end this thought. He couldn't focus on things like that. 

But still, he wondered what the boy was doing out of his room. Unsupervised. Just when he decided trying to approach him carefully, maybe even introducing himself to the other, an unexpected event broke the asian boy out if his stupor. Jumping from white to a bright orange, the lamps color suddenly changed, a loud beeping sound springing to life in the exact same moment. An alarm; and it was obvious why. Before Thomas could react, the other kid -whose name he didn't knew- turned away rapidly, wanting to make a run for it. Maybe to hide, maybe to try and run away. No. No, somehow he couldn't let this happen. Maybe because he was almost as lonely as this kid. He had Theresa but lately they started to have disagreements or maybe because he was happy to finally actually meet another kid. A boy, in his own age, even. That was it, not the others sweet scent. He didn't wanted to think of that as the reason. Still, Thomas had set himself in motion, running after the other fast boy. 

Gaining ground on him, then actually reached him, even. “Wait, I…” he started, unconsciously reaching for the others arm. Getting a hold of it per luck, Thomas slowed them both, then let them stop fully. Which hinted at the other most likely not being an alpha like he himself was. On some very weak level it was their instincts reacting to another, even though they hadn't fully presented yet. Which was normal at their still young age- most people did around their mid or late teens. Still trying to catch his breath, Thomas didn't let go of the others arm, then after a few more moments, looked at him. “You're quite fast. What's your name?” He asked, trying to think quickly. At this point some security guards probably where on their way already. To get the other who blinked at him, surprised probably for not being accused already, back into his cell. If they didn't planned on punish him. A thought that made something inside Thomas’ stomach clench. And it hastened him to made a decision.

“Look, I know it sounds stupid because we just met but trust me, ok? I'll try to help you. But first we need to get you back to your room.“ he ended lowly, awaiting the others reaction. The asian looked downwards, then nodded. Seemed resigned, as if he'd had given up.  
“Name’s Minho.“ the dark haired boy murmured sighing, starting to follow him. Willingly, a bit like a little sheep being herded from its keeper back to its pen. Minho. Now he knew the others name and it sure had a nice sound to it.“I'm Thomas. Just stay in there, ok? I'll try to make something up. Just leave it to me.” he ended, hearing heavy footsteps approaching. The others reaction just told him all too clearly he had too. The guards.

“Well, if that's not someone who should be in his room now, sleeping.” one of the just appeared man stated coldly, pointing his weapon right at Minho. “You, back to your room. I'll get you there myself, stupid brat.” By saying that, he had already gotten over to the two, grabbing the Asians arm way rougher than Thomas had. Forced him away- and for the moment Thomas couldn't do anything about it. Except throwing him a look that said ‘Trust me. I'll try to help you.‘ But he had a plan. Approaching the second guard, he cleared his throat to get the man’s attention. Breathing inwardly, knowing he couldn't afford any small sign of weakness now, if he wanted to have success with what he was about to say. “I want to talk to Ava. “


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one is entirely from Thomas' perspective~
> 
> Hope its enjoyable
> 
> Comments&kudos are highly welcomed;)

How in hell had he ended up here? It was roughly about half an hour later since his short ‘meetup’ with A7. No, with Minho, he reminded himself. He was so used to refer to all of this kids by their numbers since he didn't know their names that he now had to remind himself to refer to the asian with his real name. At least when he thought of him. Which he somehow did since their short first meeting .After the few moments they had talked, Minho had been dragged off to his so called room already. Had been locked in there. And something told Thomas that if he didnt do anything, the other boy would be in serious trouble. Which was something he didnt quite Wanted to happen. And certainly not because he felt a strange, to him unfamiliar connection towards Minho. Tapping his long slim fingers nervously at the glass table, Thomas eyes the room again. It was sterile, completely white. Bright Lights at its ceiling, a big glass table( which was where he sat at, accompanied by the same guard he had talked to just earlier on the hallway. 

And impatiently awaiting for Ava to come. Who he Wanted.. No, needed to talk to. The sooner the better. He could just hope he would be able to convince her. To actually get the strict blonde alpha woman to agree what his mind had came up with. Logically he could request it, Thomas knew- after all, he was legit working for WCKD, right? So why shoulndt he be granted that? Just when his impatience increased enough for the boy to finally want to get up, only for the sake of running back and forth in this room - similar how to a caged animal would do- the metallic door finally hissed, opened. And, just like Thomas had hoped, Ava came in. Luckily alone. Even though he himself would turn out as an Alpha to be, Thomas still felt timid when talking to older ones having the same status. He still was young, almost still a kid for gods sake. 

 

And what he wanted to talk to her about… Was surely something that could backfire bigtime on him. Or on Minho, too. Still, somehow he just coulndt not do it. He had to at least try. Wanted to. Waiting until Ava had taken her seat across him, he forced himself to stop to tap on the glass, instead kept his hands resting now against the slightly cool, even plate. “So.. I got notified you wanted to have a talk with me, Thomas? “ Ava asked, her eyes focused on the way younger boy across from her, leaning her arms comfortably on the glass plate. Dressed in a complete white doctress coat, her hair tied in a strict bun, she looked strict. Well, it suited her personality. Nodding,Thomas cleared his throat, then spoke up. “Yeah.. That's true. Its.. I have something I'd wanted to ask. An offer, do to say… “ he started carefully, peering down to his tablet shortly which laid right in front of him. 

It showed Minho-of course, this name didn't stood next to the Asians’ picture on its right. Instead, there just stood A7, below that his age, weight, hair and eye color. And, to summon it up, a few short notes mentioning his behaviour, medicinal records, all what was important to WCKD. Thomas knew he had to be careful. To chose his words wisely- and that he at the same time had to sound confident. To give Ava just the impression he was capable. Otherwise.. He doubted highly she would grant him his request. Taking the woman's short, court nod at him as cue, he continued. “Its.. To cut it short, its about him. A7.” Thomas started again, hating himself for using this reference instead of Minhos real name. To him, it seemed inhumane. Cruel. “What about him? “ Ava quipped in, her eyebrows furrowing a bit. “Well, as I've noticed in his records he's acting up pretty much. And.. On the other hand, I.. Want to start my own studies on one of our patients here. It'be of benefit for you too. I'm sure I can handle him. Maybe he's just frustrated, feels lonely… and that's why hes acting like this all the time. “

 

Thomas reasoned carefully, trying to let it sound just as if all he wanted was to take a bit of burden away from Avas and her team of doctors shoulders, as if he really was certain that he could find out something when working with one of the other kids on his own. Well, in a way. Ava frowned, getting what Thomas hinted at with his words, pressed her lips together a bit. “I'm not sure this is a.. Well appreciateworthy idea. In fact, A7 is one of our biggest troublemakers-” “ Yes, but that's just because he's bored. He.. He doesn't know what the hell all this is about. He's isolated, lonely. I'm sure he'll improve when he's got someone to keep him company. Someone around his own age. “ Thomas ended now, his fingers intertwined. He coulndt go too far, or he risked losing his own good stand with her, he knew that. 

 

But.. Somehow there was this feeling inside of him that didn't rested since he had met the other boy. A weak, odd need that urged him to make sure Minho would be ok. Unharmed. Trying to ignore this feeling-as well all thoughts that were related to it- the young, yet unpresented Alpha didn't said anything, instead focused his dark brown eyes at Ava. Silently, inwardly praying she would let him. Allow him to make Minho( or A7, as WCKD refered to the asian) his own ‘project’. Make him the one responsible for the Asians’ tests, his behaviour -in short, everything. Ava didn't answer right away, had her own manicured hands placed next to each others, their nails a string bright red. The same color as her lipstick, Thomas noted-then became irritated at himself for noticing something so random at this time. Still saying nothing, Ava now took the boys’ Tablet, reading through Minhos’ stats. Thought a few seconds, then her gaze fell on the young boy.

 

“.. I'll let you do it. Under following conditions: you don't lack your other duties. None of hem. If I hear just one word of complaint, its over. Plus, his test schedule is up to you now. Meaning you can decide when he's tested on what. Also, you have acess over his full medical records. For now, I want one guard to accompany you two when you get him to his tests. And… “ now Ava broke off, giving Thomas, who had a hard time not to breath out in relief and joy, a sharp glance-”.. Hes going to get a lesson for running around on the hallway. “ Suddenly, the relief that had started to fill Thomas vanished. Evaporated, was replaced by dread. Fear, almost-not for himself, but.. “What.. . He couldn't got out on himself. What if the guard bringing him there forgot to use his keycard to lock the door up, and.. “Thomas Started, but already knew it was futile. Ava ignored his words anyway, stood up instead. Handed his Tablet back to him. “ Even if so, he wasnt supposed to run around outside. Even less alone. Go to his room, ill send a guard to Pick you two up from there. “ she ordered, then already nudged Thomas-who had just opened his mouth to Protest- towards the door. Obviously didnt Wanted to discuss this any longer. 

 

What else could he do than to obey her? Finding himself on the hallway again, Thomas sighed. That this would end in a punishment for the other. He surely hadnt Wanted. Instead of helping, he had probably just made it worse. And that only because he.. Not thinking of that, Thomas bit his lip, starting to make his way back to the others room. Oh, d ght. He had forgotten to ask Ava for another Keycard, so he could Access Minhos room from now on. Trying to ignored the guilt he felt, he Made a mental Note to ask her about it right away the next morning. After a few minutes, he had reached said door. As he had guessed, locked. He coulndt get to him. At least, not right away. Peeking through the small glass Window, he spotted the asian boy. Who sat on his bed, legs pulled to his body, arms around them. His Chin resting on the knees. He looked.. Scared, almost. Afraid. Hopeless- after the futile Escape attempt, that wasn't surprising Thomas too much. Feeling another sharp sting of guilt, he tried to get the electric door open again. It didnt Budge, much to the pale boys dismay. Somehow, he wanted to get in there right now, to comfort and calm the other boy. To assure him it would be all good. Heavy steps approaching behind him though made him realize it woulndt be. Not anytime soon.


	3. Nightmares

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So.. Heres the third chapter of a long Story ahead  
> Hope you enjoy it
> 
> As always, kudos&comments are highly appreciated <3

(Thomas' pov for the entire chapter) 

His assumption had been right. Or at least he believed it would turn out as such. Just after he had arrived at the asians’ room, using the Chance to peek in to see the other boy who had seemed resigned, hopeless another couple of guards had showed up. Whilst they had not grabbed him, they had done exactly that with the other boy - who, maybe because the man were alphas or simply because he had given in for the time being - followed them willingly. Was in between them, having his arms secured on his back by the man on his right, so he could not make a run for it again. Couldn't resist much either without his arms hurting. Thomas himself followed behind, just as he had been told to do. The young Alpha dreaded the incoming events-which he somehow knew wouldn't anything than good. Or even less pleasant. He didnt even had the chance to tell the other boy the ‘good News’, that he had now to a limited degree responsibility over him. That it was partially at least now Thomas’ duty to decide what Tests he would have to endure. To go through. All he could do now was to Tag along… and to pray, hope inwardly that whatever had been ordered to happen wouldn't be too cruel. Too awful. 

 

Inwardly, he felt a tinge of rebellion flaring up again, the feeling coming to life by watching how the two man dragged the other boy along more roughly than it was even needed. Which it even wasn't, in his opinion. But if he said anything now.. Ava would take away her permit away quicker then he could say ‘no’. So, Thomas kept his mouth shut, frowning as he followed their small procession. Another hallway. Where in hell did they even go? They were walking for about ten minutes now, just crisscrossing through the many many pathways, them looking all the same. Finally, one of the man stopped. It was the one on Minho's right, who took out his keycard now, Pulling it through the small Scanner. Whirring softly, the door opened. Entering after the other three, Thomas glanced around quickly. No, he hadn't ever been in here before.. Yet. There wasn't much in this room, just a huge window with thick, probably bulletproof glass. As far Thomas could tell. Behind said glass was another empty room with nothing in it. Just a single metal door led to it-as well to be opened with keycards. One of the guards left Minho's side, went over to the big Window. Motioned for him to come. Confused, wanting to stay with the asian instead for some reason he still couldn't figure out, Thomas followed that silent order. Said boy had been dragged into that other room, was brought to another wall. 

“Were going to teach this brat a lesson. Sneaking out… well, he's supposed to stay in his room. And not to run outside when he's not due for any tests. “ the guard said coldly, disinterested. His Name was Millers, as Thomas found out by getting a quick look on his nametag,embroidered on the uniform in chest height. The anxiety, fear for the others’ safety he felt already, just increased at this statement. Worried, Thomas pressed his hands against the cold glass, watching what was happening. Surely they wouldn't do anything real harmful, right? And if it just was because they needed the other boy as healthy as possible to run more of their tests on him. But Thomas’ first concern was not for the tests, as he realized now. No… he feared for the other boy himself. His hands against the glass, he couldn't do anything else than to watch what would happen. And what the brownhaired saw.. Wasn't anything that looked promising. Not in a way that Minho Would get out of this ‘punishment’ unharmed. Seeing how he got tied to the wall now, which the asian had led happen without putting up any noticeable fight, Thomas still could see the fear in his dark eyes. The anxiety. No. This wouldn't turn out good, he just knew. 

“.. Don't do it. It wasn't his fault that today's doctor forgot to lock the door after bringing him to his room. How in-” having turned towards the man next to him, Thomas's pleading words got interrupted by a sudden, painfilled scream. Whirling around, he stared through the glass again. Thomas’ eyes widened in horror. Electricity, running through the iron bindings to which Minho was fixated with- but not just them. Instead, they covered Minho's body just the same, hurting. Leaving burning traces on the young betas skin, causing said teen to twitch violently, similar to a strong epilepsy attack. Only this was caused through a different reason. And he couldn't do anything about it, just staring at the awful, cruel display in terrified stupor. No.. No, he definitely hadn't wanted this to happen. “Stop this! He wasn't doing anything, he-” Thomas started again, tearing his eyes away from the cruel scenery in the next room, now focusing the guard next to him. The man didn't seem to be disturbed from this sight, instead looked like he couldn't care less as he turned his head just enough to glance at Thomas now. “ He did. Besides, if not that, it can't be any bad to give him a nice little reminder that he's got to behave himself. Maybe you don't know, but usually he's one of the biggest troublemakers. And if A7’s your subject to care for now….. its especially important to remind him to behave. Cant have doing him anything unwanted. “ with that simple, heartless statement Millers looked away again, sighing as if he was disappointed before he left the wall he leant against.

“Looks like were done. “ Only realizing now, that the pain filled screams had ceased suddenly, Thomas peeked through the window again. His heart sank. Minho wasn't moving, just hung there limply. Eyes closed, only breathing shallow. Freed from the shackles around his arms, the other guard who had went into the same room as Minho, now threw the unconscious boy careless over his shoulder, carrying him like that when he came back to the other two. “Back to his room now.. And you-” this time, Thomas interrupted the olders, his eyes dark. Carefully controlling himself not to give anything away, the boy had approached them. “I'll stay with him. You can tell Ava I'll make sure he's ok to be tested again tomorrow. “ with that announcement, Thomas crossed his arms in front of him, trying to look as self- confident he just managed. He only knew to well that this adult men didn't take him serious-even more so, since they were both mated. And alphas on top of that, whilst he himself just started to present, future alpha himself or not. 

Still, something about the way he had said that( or maybe it had been the fact the had growled lowly after having said that) somehow.. Had convinced them. Although they shared a amused look, not taking him for full, the two had complied with his words. And so, Thomas now sat right next to the still unmoving, unconscious boy, watching him. Of course, right after he had got dropped on his bed and after the guards had left, leaving them alone, Thomas had checked the asians’ pulse. As well his breathing. Both a bit slow, but steady. Relieved, Thomas settled on sitting next to the unconscious boy, who looked like as if he was just sleeping. Occasional, irritated spots on the slightly tanned skin told him exactly where the electricity had done its damage just too clearly. But at least, so far Thomas couldn't see any severe damages, like blisters or deeper burned skin. Watching the other, ‘sleeping’ boy silently, the young Alpha to be sat there, unable to not notice the sweet, almost.. Alluring scent again that came from his unreacting counterpart. It was sweet, at the same time somehow calmed.. Yes, even soothed him to some degree. 

Confused over that, Thomas shook his head at his own stupidity, occupied himself-now that he had the chance- to really look at the asian. Strong, short black hair, slightly puffy cheeks, but not chubby. About the same size as himself, as far he could tell, and about the same age, too. But that wasn't everything. The pale boy could not exactly pinpoint or explain it to himself, but.. There was something that.. Intrigued him about the other. Now, as he was with him, knowing they would be left among themselves until the next morning, there still was a strange urge somewhere deep inside of him. Which Thomas shrugged off as his slowly uprising instincts mixing into his emotions, his entire being. Taking over him, as his presenting Process slowly fulfilled itself. That, and the Sweet smell of an untaken boy who, most likely, would turn out as beta very soon, if the intensity of cinnamon and Sweet rice was anything to go by… it had to be that, right? He thought it was. And this definitely wasn't anything to go ask Theresa or, even less, Ava about. The girl would just ask him to ignore that and continue their work for WCKD, as she always did when Thomas tried between the Lines to tell her he wasn't quite agreeing with what WCKD did. 

And Ava..? She would probably take away his Permit to take care of Minho's tests himself if she just heard a Single word of that. No, Thomas would keep his mouth shut and try to Figure it out on himself. Somehow, he Wanted to get to know the other boy.. And to keep him out of harm's way as good he could. As if he wanted to.. protect him. Shifting his Position, Thomas knelt now next to him, turned so he could watch over him. Whyever he Wanted that. Hopefully Minho would wake up soon.. He still wanted to tell him some news, right?


	4. Midnight talk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy it
> 
> As always, kudos&comments are highly appreciated <3

(Minhos pov)

Comforting warmth. And a equally calming, soothing scent. That were the first sensations he noticed, now as his body came slowly back to his senses. Still his nerves ached a bit, after the torment from just earlier not too much of a surprise. Shifting around weakly, Minho -who step by step came back to awareness the more time passed registered something warm, right next to him. And above him, too. Blinking, the asian turned around a bit more.. And froze. Not fully covered by the blanket, he noticed a arm loosely around himself. Then another boy. Laying there, more or less cuddled up against him, eyes closed. After a few moments processing that, Minho scooted up quick, away from the other. That in turn stirred the stranger kid awake, who yawned. Sat up, rubbing his eyes. Only now, after being awake complete, Minho recalled the other. It was Thomas. Yeah… they had met earlier. Had exchanged their names. On the hallway, just before… not wanting to think of that, Minho mimicked the others doing. Sat up himself now, pulling his knees to his chest, laying his arms around them. Giving the other boy-whose presence actually.. soothed him for whatever reason which was the only reason that he didn't acted up - a short, complete once over. Why was he even here? Was this another sick, awful joke or test or whatever from WCKD? What did this.. -” You’re confused why i'm here, right? “ Thomas’ words interrupted his thoughts, a silent nod the answer before Minho spoke up. A bit scratchy, but he did. 

 

“ Nailed it. Though im sure its just another dirty trick from them, sending you-” Minho started, stopping as his counterpart shook his head lifely, then spoke. “No.. No, its not a trick. .. You remember i said i would try to help you? When we first met?.. Looks like.. It worked. I.. “ again, Minho quipped in, his tone sharp now. Distrusting. “ Yeah, sure.. how? May be that your one of their special candidates, just like this Theresa chick or whatever her name is, and these other two. I'm not stupid. Lied often enough to me by now. Unless i see proof of what you said.. Thomas, i'm not gonna buy it. “ Minho clarified, crossing his arms over his chest now. Trying to look as stubborn, intimidating as he could. And he tried not to let Thomas’ nice, pleasant scent get to him. Which was anything but an easy task-even more so since they sat not too far from one another. Could actually really talk. Thomas didn't answer right away, but then nodded. Accepting this statement he, Minho, had just made. “ Ok. Just.. Let me tell you, i don't want to do anything bad to you. We are in the same boat here, Minho… and.. we're both lonely. True, i have contact with more people than you do, or different contact to stay accurate. But. There's no one i'd call really my friend.… “ this confession didn't quite surprise Minho, but it made him look at Thomas with a bit less defiance, distrust in the charcoal color. 

 

Shifting his Position a bit, the asian took a more comfortable seat, also loosened his arms from his chest. Placed them on his legs now, instead. He mustered Thomas again for a few seconds, thinking. Trying to decide what to make of the other boy too. Whose scent had this.. Effect on him. Which he couldn't pinpoint yet. All Minho knew was he liked the others scent, consisting of wet grass or moss, the well combined tone of cedar. As if.. It meant something good. Shaking his head inwardly over this, he focused on other things going through his head. “.. You're right about the loneliness. That's similar. “ the Asian started, pausing shortly, now tilting his head a tiny bit without noticing he did so before continuing his words. “.. Though it's nice to have someone to talk with. And not being ordered around like a damn dog for once… so what do you want? You're not here without a reason, i take it? “ he inquired now, nodding at Thomas to show it was the others’ turn now. Clearing his throat, the paler brown haired up hastily. Apparently eager to get this… whatever it was, off from his chest. “Yeah.. You got me there. Actually,.. Its.. Good News to some level. . Hop so, that is. But, uh… after they Took you away to your room, i had a conversation with Ava. She, uh.. Well, i insisted to get permission for ‘working especially with you. Don't know how, but i convinced her to grant it. So, uh.. Most things related to you now go over me. Your Tests, your bloodworks, .. To cut it short, everything. And.. Were allowed to spend time together, too. “ at that confessio, Minho didn't answer right away. 

 

He just looked at the other boy, keeping his face carefully blank. “So, you're telling me that now it's not a bunch of weird ‘doctors’ doing god knows what with me, but a pale , almost childlike looking’ shuck face like you? “ Minho retorted, obvious sarcasm in his voice- which caused Thomas to flinch a bit, then the younger puffed up his cheeks, maybe in attempt to look more ‘impressing'-for whatever reason he suddenly wanted that. Answered, before Minho could add something to his words from just now. “ Well, sarcastically said, that's it, yeah. Get that you don't trust me… but just let me tell you i'm not planning to harm you or anything like that. I just… i don't know. Earlier, when we.. ‘Met’ on the hallway, it was just like.. something just.. told me that were on the same page. And.. I didn't wanted them to hurt you, too. Know that didnt worked out.. “ now, the other boy sighed, scratched, at a loss for what to say, through his dark Brown hair. Looked down, his earlier attempted ‘impressive’ look gone fully. Besides that, Thomas seemed.. Honest. For now. 

Minho surely wouldn't fall for any lies- or what he thought were lies- easy. Living here had taught him to be on alert, fend for himself. To distrust. Granted, it was a welcomed change to have someone to have some ‘smalltalk’ with instead of Staying silent Most time-if he wasn't giving the doctors and nurses tending to him sassy, sarcastic remarks, of course. There wasn't much else he could to to express he hated it here. Loathed them, with every fiber of his being. But this boy just a few mere inches across from him, who had somehow convinced Ava to allow him to be responsible for him, Minho… he seemed okay. Of course, Minho did not trust him already-but he found his company to be alright. Even relaxing, even though he rarely knew this Thomas kid. Again he couldn't help but to get a slight trace of cedar trees and wet moss in his nose again probably the closest to ever smell woods, or a forest. For him. He would spend his whole life in here, as far Minho knew. who now noticed the strange, slight uncomfortable silence between them after Thomas’ Last words. To which he hadn't answered yet. 

“ Fine. As long they leave me alone more from now on.. You're not as bad as they are.. Thomas. “ Which was sort of an agreement from him- and Minho could have sworn that he noticed Thomas breathing out slow and long-as if relief washed over the other boy when hearing so. As if he had waited for him to agree. Had wanted him to do so. .. This. Could be an interesting turn of events. it maybe even worked out to his, Minho's, advantage. Could open him a door to the long awaited path to freedom. But he would have to wait and see for that. For now, he had to play it calm. Even more since he had just tried to escape mere hours ago. “ Well, then I guess nice to meet you, Thomas. “ with that, Minho's right hand reached out now, resting motionless in the air. Right in front if Thomas. Who blinked at it now, then-if Minho didn't read the small twitch of the others lips wrong- almost broke into a smile before reaching out himself, taking his hand now. Shook it lightly. “Nice to meet you, too. “ ’


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I took so long to write this... Had some personal issues  
>  I Try to keep a rhythm of one chapter per week again:)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy it
> 
> As always, kudos&comments are highly appreciated <3

‘Well, then I guess nice to meet you, Thomas‘. Words that had been spoken just now from the boy sitting across -and even though they weren't quite filled with sympathy or trust yet, it.. relieved Thomas in a way to know Minho had sort of agreed to the small deal he'd just offered him. Although he probably had just done so in hopes of improving his ‘life conditions’ here, yet it still was a small step for them to spend time with each other. And, Thomas didn't lie to himself, this thought made him giddy somewhere. Finally there was another boy he could talk to more often from now on, someone around his own age. And, as far he could tell, he liked the asians’ slight sarcasm in Minho's words. Feeling a smile spreading over his face, Thomas cleared his throat, then spoke up again. “So.., Minho.. Is there anything you’d.. Maybe would want to do one day if you could? “ the brown haired asked now, partly because he wanted to keep their conversation going, also because(as he realized for himself just in this moment) he felt a need inside to get to know the other boy better. 

 

Whose scent had an effect on him, which Thomas couldn't quite pinpoint yet. All he was sure about that he liked it- and that he'd felt a urge to keep the other boy out of danger, just earlier. Of course he had not succeeded in that, but either Minho had overcome this terror already- which meant he was used to terrifying experiences like that- or he just acted like that, not wanting to show ‘lessons’ like that took their toll on him. Not that Thomas liked both possibilities. If anything he felt sorrow, something like compassion for the slightly older boy. Though something told him to not let it show too much. It just was a suspicion Thomas had which told him that Minho wouldn't be happy if he would try to help him about that. Or tried to talk to him about it. And he definitely wasn't planning to ruin this first ‘real’ meet with the asian beta to be. In short that was why he avoided that topic for the time being and to his luck, Minho seemed to decide that talking about things he liked or wanted to do wasn't so bad. At least the dark skinned boy answered now-after giving Thomas a long, unreadable look. “ Not that i ever have a chance to do so, but… guess seeing the outside would be nice. Grassland, woods maybe. Anything that's on the outside. Just something different than this. “ with that, Minho spread his arms around himself, gesturing at the plain white room around them, further meaning the almost equally colored hallway outside his ‘room. ‘ “You know, i can't remember what's it like outside… “ the young asian added, sighing. Noe looking frustrated, a bit. A feeling Thomas could only understand too well. Even though he was favourized from WCKD now, he still had many restrictions himself.

 

As example, to not put a foot outside the enormous building here. To obey Avas( or Jansons) every order. Which was something he did by now without even thinking of it anymore- a result of the years long Drill in being constantly reminded to obey. The Result of not doing do… well, he had seen that just earlier. And it still scared the young soon to be alpha. Who answered now. “ Yeah.. same here. I was pretty young when i got here, too… just like most of us kids. Wont let me go outside as well.. either it's that terrible outside or they're just.. I don't know, it's more comfy to just keep us all in here like sheep instead of allowing us going outside. But i get that.. to breathe fresh air for just once would be amazing.. “ Thomas agreed, a longing glint in his brown eyes. To be honest, he wasn't even hundred percent sure where exactly this vast Lab of WCKD was- all he knew it was underground. And that there existed a small number of other WCKD facilities splattered irregular across the American states- but he couldn't tell where. Or how many there were. “ Yeah.. They act like as if its a grade a crime to go outside for shucks’ sake when all I want is to have fresh air once. It's not like I fall down being dead after just taking a peek outside. “ Minho muttered, a bit annoyed, then he let himself fall back onto his bed again, now staring up at the ceiling. “ You plan on staying the night here? “ a question which Thomas hadn't thought of yet. 

 

Recalling earlier, when they had slept on coincidence curled up into another, the younger felt this warmth bubbling up again inside himself. It had been more than just nice to have Minho in his arms like this, watching him sleep peacefully-but Thomas wouldn't tell that the other boy. As if it soothed his yet not fully pried instincts to know Minho was with him. And safe. As far he could call it that. Watching the asian lying there like this, Thomas cleared his throat, hesitating a bit, now suddenly feeling shy. “Uh.. Minho? You don't mind sharing your bed with me, right? “ Thomas blurted out, fiddling around with the plain white/light grey colored blanket. Nervously. Minho sat up again, now eyeing his counterpart a few moments, his expression unreadable before a small smirk spread on his face. “Dude, we already did. So go ahead, make yourself right at home” Minho snickered, pulling him along now, so both fell softly back on the thin, but bearable layer of a mattress covered in bedsheets, followed by blanket and a pillow. Finding himself right next to Minho-pretty much just like earlier Thomas couldn't help but to inhale once more the pleasant scent of cinnamon mixed with sweet rice, which made his nose twitch a bit as if he wanted to inhale more. Making himself comfy, Thomas shifted his position now, ending up lying so he could face Minho. 

 

Who, in the meantime, had done the exact same, now lay there as well. Admittable, it should feel weird or strange sharing a bed already. Given the fact they only had met not even about two hours ago.. But somehow it just didn't feel wrong. Again, Thomas coulndt help but to wonder if maybe Minho.. Shaking off this thought it was Thomas who pulled the thin, but warming blanket above them both. It wasn't like he could afford giving himself wrong, irritating illusions. Nowadays, with all this death and destruction thanks to the sunflares outside it was a rarity if one found his predestined mate to be with. Although neither Ava, Janson nor one if his teachers never really had explained to him yet how the hierarchy or the ‘rules’ of this systems between alphas, betas or omegas worked, Thomas had a rough idea- thanks to him listening in here and there on the adults’ conversations when Theresa wasn't around him. So, he had learned a few things. For example, that only the smell of an alphas (or betas) mate was appealing to them, having laid a claim on their mates or not. When it came to the claiming, Thomas knew that the betas or omegas being given their bites developed a small ‘ mark’ on the spot where being bitten, according to the smell of the one giving the bite. Usual it was the spot between shoulder and neck, though on rare occasions it was on other places, too-depending on where the alphas or betas decided to leave their mark. In Thomas's case if he would claim someone, for example, it would most likely be a small, dark leaf of a tree, since his main fragrance was cedar wood. 

In addition to that, when being bitten the claimed ones took a bit of their dominant mates scent on them, enough to let others know they were taken. A way of making sure no others tried to force themselves on their loved ones. What was interesting too, where the heats. Alphas didn't have any, as long they weren't mated- if so, theirs got triggered through their omegas or betas ones. Through the increased strength of their scents, their pleading to be laid. For Omegas, their heats-be it males or girls- lasted usually a week, happening every month. Betas were better off, only having them a week every two month. Males of both classes weren't fertile,unable to carry cubs themselves. That was, so far, pretty much Thomas's knowledge about this topic so far. Minho probably didn't just like he didn't suspect what it could possibly mean that he, Thomas, felt like drawn to him, just having met or not. 

 

Feeling tired suddenly, Thomas yawned, covering his mouth with one hand when doing so. “ Should sleep, I guess.. “ he murmured, making himself comfortable on the bed now completely. Minho nodded, curling in on himself- probably his usual sleeping position, as Thomas guessed. “Night, Thomas.. “ the asian answered lowly, smiling shortly at him before closing his eyes. Feeling sleepiness kicking in in himself, too. It was pretty late anyway, and both of them would have to get up early in the morning. So it was only wise to get some sleep now- which was what they did. Next to each other, sharing a bed, comforting warmth. Being lulled to sleep, the last thing Thomas noticed was the others warmth, the scent of sweet rice, mixed with a pleasuring note of cinnamon.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so hella long  
> Updates will be slower, I'm sorry for that   
> Still have fun reading( if anyone does?) 
> 
> Comments/kudos are appreciated;) 
> 
> This time, its Thomas pov 
> 
> (I'm gonna skip a few weeks in the next one most likely, just so you readers already know;) )

It had been two days since their accidental sleepover, curled up in each other in Minho’s bed, both boys fast asleep. And even smiling slightly, each one of them- as long as that peaceful, innocent slumber had lasted, that was. Of course, WCKD -or in that matter, neither Ava Paige or Janson- hadn’t been exactly happy about Thomas’ night in the ‘subjects’ bed- so it had come that the young Alpha to be's own studyings with the other had been delayed for said amount of time. As a reminder for both boys who was in charge-at least Ava had been putting it that way. But today, it was finally happening. Having woken up early from his sleep, Thomas couldn't find it in himself to try to sleep until his usual days began. He felt giddy at the thought of meeting Minho soon again- of course in control of doctors and whatnot, but still. He would get to see him today. And if things went smoothly, it could indeed turn into a daily routine.

 

Already dressed in his daywear(which consisted this time of a blue T-Shirt, Jeans and the usual soft socks he got) Thomas sat on the edge of the bed, his feet tapping slightly at the floor, lightly impatient. Surely they wouldn't be late with his breakfast just today, would they? Surely not, right? .. Probably. No, hopefully not. Eyeing the small alarm clock on his nightdesk for what felt like the millionth time, Thomas sighed. Got up from his bed again, decided he was restless enough to not be sitting. Instead he started to pace around in his room, constantly peeking to his alarm clock or through the doors small glass panel, whenever he was close to neither of them. Sure they would be here any minute. 

 

…Where did they stay? Had something happened meanwhile, probably related to Minho in some way and they had decided against that whole ‘project’? Feeling worry rising, since that means he wouldn't have a chance to talk to a boy in his own age again, and also because he somehow felt he just had to see Minho again(which he had kept a secret from Ava and Janson and the other adults so far) the young Alpha to be just went back to his door, as it whirred, . Then opened, unexpected. Behind it were Ava, holding a small tray with his food on it, accompanied by a guard and next to the armed man- was Minho. The boy looked still sleepy, as if he had been just yanked out of his bed without a care in the world, wore his usual plain white WCKD dress, his hair still disheveled from last nights sleep and his hands tied in front if him so he wouldn't do anything, but when seeing him, a shy small grin spread on Minho's face. As if he was happy to see him. The short exchange of glances between them was soon interrupted by Ava, though. Coughing, the Woman took a step forward, placing the tray now on Thomas’ table before taking a step back again, mustering him sharply. “ As you know, one slip up and your studies with him are over. You'll be secured by this guard, for the time being. And you, A7.. ‘ now her gaze fell on Minho, who met her faint blue with a stubborn expression in his own charcoal color-” you behave. Remember, you're lucky to live under WCKD's roof and not outside. “ she declared, before nodding a ‘goodbye’ to Thomas before leaving, thus left the two boys to the mans’ surveillance. 

 

“Eat up, ain't time all day, Thomas. “ the man spoke up roughly, his voice dark. Raspy, maybe. But it held no threat. Maybe a good sign. Deciding to do what he'd been told, Thomas started to do just that. Not before gesturing to Minho to come sit next to him-which the guard hesitantly allowed. They weren't talking, of course, not being alone and all, but still it felt nice to have someone -the just slightly older beta to be - sitting next to him. To have company from someone around his own age. Yes, for once in a while this was a good morning- and it would hopefully be a good, if not great day, as well. Feeling his Mood rising, the food soon was gone. Two buns, one glass with orange juice, marmalade and honey it had been this morning. Noticing the almost longing Glance Minho gave the tiny, still half filled package of the latter, Thomas found himself just to ready to share what was left. “Here.. You can have it. “ he whispered to the boy sitting next to him, in an effort to not annoy the already grumpy-mooded guard too much. Who certainly wasn't too happy about having watchduty over ‘two brats’, as he had muttered earlier after Ava had been gone. That harsh remark had caused Minho to shudder just a bit. Just enough for Thomas’ to notice. And it made him wonder what had happened in this two days after being completely shutted off from seeing the other boy- whom he started to really grow fond of. 

Now though, he wouldn't mention it, instead was watching almost in awe, how Minho caught every tiny drops of honey with his dark skinned fingers, then licking it off from them with slow, enjoying movements with his tongue. Must have been a long time since Minho had something sweet, he figured and he would make sure that would change from now on as well. In front of the guard he couldn't say that out loud, though-otherwise they would think he was trying to spoil the future beta fully rotten. Settling for a comforting smile instead, after said one had placed away the tiny plastic piece, Thomas tried to get somehow silently across he would save him sweet stuff from now on, whenever he had the chance. 

 

Minho seemed to get it after a few moments passed, if the increase of his smile was anything to go by. The short moment of sharing the first good Memory with each other was over now, though. Rising from his somewhat sitting position, the guard pointed his weapon at Minho one more. “You, off the bed. The same for you, Thomas. Don't try anything. “ he growled at both of them, causing Minho to flinch again as he slid off the blanket now, went back to the man. His head low, the dark eyes fixed carefully on the floor. Following right after him, being followed himself by the man, the brown haired tried to ignore the small feeling of annoyance that started to rise, being caused by how that Alpha man was talking to Minho. As if the other boy was nothing but a thing, hadn't any rights. Once more he felt like he wanted to protect him, make sure that nothing bad could happen to the asian again. Last time still haunted him- and he hadn't even been the real victim. How much more worse it must be then for Minho- who trudged now next to him, not daring to say something. Let alone look at him, all the way to the nearest free examination room. On they to it Thomas could spot a few other boys -a few African ones, as far he could tell, others were white like himself, and then others again somewhere in the middle. 

 

Ripped out of his thoughts over that by a weak shove(caused by their guard, who hasn't any nerves for waiting on him going through the door, as it looked), Thomas found himself tumbling through the open door. It was a typical examination room. A treadmill, different medical devices to check on Minho's every tiny body function whilst he followed the tasks given to him, a MRI tube, just to mention a few. On a blank metal table were, already prepared to use, a few syringes. Meant to draw the asians blood as usual, on a daily basis- just like the other checkups he had to go through, as well as the other subjects. It sure was boring, stressing to have a life like this, just like a lab animal. That's what it was, rough said. It hadn't been very different for Thomas just awhile ago, making him pity the other boy even more. What kind of life was that supposed to be? Getting lost in his thoughts over that, this time it was Thomas who got startled a bit over the arrival of another adult. Instead of another guard, it was a doctor entering. A man again, looking to be in hier mitfieries. Short hair, slowly turning grey, cold eyes. Glasses, wearing the usual Lab coat every doctor had here. A small name tag on chest height told Thomas he was last named ‘White’. And seemed to be on the strict side of personalities. Or at least not on the very talkative, friendly one. Wordlessly approaching the asian, he took away the boys bindings a bit rougher than needed-or so Thomas thought. A small, disapproving growl almost escaped him as he took a step closer towards Minho and the Doctor, placing a hand on the others arm, subtle but there. No, he definitely wasn't good with that. 

 

The Doctor didn't cared much, apparently though, most likely not impressive by the way youngers Alphas acting towards the ‘subject’. Maybe it was best to try to get the man's attention to distract him a bit, Thomas decided, giving Minho a short assuring wink before he cleared his Throat, then spoke up. “So.. How's this going to go now? Ava told me I'm having any rights to decide what's going on with him, as well full insight in his records. Maybe it's best to show me them first before we do his usual tests, don't you think? “ Thomas announced, trying to sound as confident and important he could just afford with his young age, He even crossed his arms in Front of himself, trying to look More impressive and serious at his words. If it helped or not, he wasn't positive let alone sure. Still, a mere few minutes later he sat alongside the other boy on the bed, his hands all over a bigger, slightly thicker black tablet that had just been given to him by an not too happy doctor who eyed the two dissatisfied.Annoyed. 

 

Thomas didn't care tho, instead was satisfied with himself having achieved that. He knew he wouldn't be able to talk Minho completely out of it, yet he had won him a few minutes. Had won them a few moments where they could sit there in silent agreement, him studying the others records intently, his tongue sticking out just a bit. A habit he had when Thomas really focused on things, like memorizing something he read or when he thought really hard. Just like he did now, his brown eyes flickering over the various documents he could access on said tablet, wiping over its screen on occasion when he had finished one and went over to the next. He sure had lot of catching up to do, even when it was just the records from the last one or two month.But he would do it, still. If it was just for a moment longer he could sit next to Minho like this, in the knowledge it was ok for now.


	7. Dark secret revealed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, this is from Thomas' pov. And he Fonds out things he certainly Isnt happy about) 
> 
> Also have fun reading:)  
> Comments/kudos are appreciated very much;)

About a month had passed since he had been granted to ‘work’ with the asian boy by now-and Thomas was nothing but glad over it. Sure, they were accompanied by doctors or guards most of the time, also they were strictly watched still in case anything went wrong-but just like the still growing boy had predicted, this ‘Experiment’ he had agreed on with Ava indeed helped with the asians temper. At least, as far Thomas knew-and he knew most of the asians’ records or notes by now, if not all. Between all the daily tests Minho had to go through again day after day, they had even time to talk, admittedly not fully open of course. Still, Thomas felt giddy, joyful every morning when he woke up, knowing he would soon be Meeting with the other boy again, as soon his breakfast got delivered. Sometimes they even were allowed to sit down for a few minutes before the doctors reminded the two it was time to get going again, which was progress-at least, he considered it as such. Having gotten up just minutes ago, Thomas had already finished tidying his bed, also changed his sleepwear into a pair of white socks, his shoes, Jeans and a faint Green T-Shirt. He was just about to sit back down to wait for his food to arrive as well as Minho as he picked up the usual three to four pair of footsteps coming closer, together with the occasionally squealing Sound of a small trolley with his food on it. Every it was like this-but recently, it had become something Thomas anticipated instead of dreading it to some degree. 

 

This morning though, would Start different than he expected. Instead of spotting Minho once again after the door to his room had opened up, he just could see Ava Paige and three other adults he had never seen before. One was a woman. Short black hair, rather pale Skin tone, wearing a elegant businessdress in dark colors. The other two were man, one a doctor as the boy guessed from the white Coat the man wore. He had glasses, greyish Brown hair, looked to be about in his late forties or in his early fifties. The last one was another man, wearing an elegant suit. And looked important, gave off a strong stench, just like Ava and the other two. All of them were Alphas. Confusion overcame him, then a feel of dread. Had something happened overnight? “Where-” he began, but got interrupted by the other, important looking woman. She cleared her throat, then spoke up. “About your little project with that subject, it will continue as planned tomorrow. But today we have other plans for you, young Thomas. Important ones, as i must say. Come, we will explained you something important in the Meeting Hall. Teresa is already there waiting for us, we can't let her wait, can we? “ with that, the short grown woman placed her right hand in an meant to be motherly, comforting gesture on Thomas’ shoulder. Smiled at him, though it didn't quite reach her eyes. “Maybe i should introduce us first to you. My name's Katie McVoy, and this here is Chancellor Anderson. “With that, she nodded to him, then continued. 

“As said, we have some big News to tell you and Teresa. As well ro the other two kids,going by Rachel and Aris. “ giving just that small Information for now, her Expression turned more serious after Thomas-who had gotten rid of his confusion- had made a move to come along, which was what they expected. Across the corridors it went, away from the section his room was. Still it always looked the same, wasn't changing. Bright light lamps at the ceiling, white floor, equally colored walls. It all looked to sterile, clinical. Artificial. Theo way through the building, through the many intersections lasted -as far Thomas could tell- ten, maybe fifteen minutes. No one spoke, and he was pretty sure that even if he asked what was going on, there wouldn't be an answer. So there wasn't a point in trying. Finally though, they reached their Destination. After Ava had pulled her keycard through the small scanner next to the door, it opened, revealing a slight familiar room. Thomas had already been there one or two times, recalling it. As Katie had announced, there were indeed Theresa and two other kids he had rarely net yet. Another boy, light Brown hair, greenish grey eyes, and another girl with dark hair and pale Skin. Aris and Rachel. Slightly confused, but obedient he followed Avas silent gesture for him to sit down on Teresa's side, which he did before turning his attention to the adults- which had taken their Seats across the glass table now. 

Again, it was Katie speaking up, her voice now helding a tone as if she had learned the following words in and out, as if she had said it countless times already. “Good we're all here now. There is a reason we summoned you four here today. You’ll learn it, soon. As you know, we are trying to find a cure for the Virus killing humanity. A medicine, working against the flare, so to speak. While i'm not denying that all this Tests and checkups may have been taken lots of time, they still were important. But.. There is also need of getting to the next stage-and that is where you four come in. Today, we are going to show you something huge- and you are offered the Chance to officially work for us. But i'm getting ahead of it, we'll get back to that later. First, you need to know that all this Tests aren't everything we are doing when it Comes to restoring humanity. There is more to it than ‘just’ that. In a way, we are attempting something no one has ever done before, and by now we are almost finished- still, .. For the Fine work the four of you will be essentially. But before we show you, let me explain. In short, we are creating two of the oldest, well-knownst riddles humanity knows of, building them on earth's surface. In fact, Basically right above us. When finished, they serve as a controlled Environment for our scientists and doctors to study our subjects in a new, interesting way. They will be delivered up there, in fact live there. We will provide them with everything they need, of course, but they will also have to fend for themselves. To make sure they don't run out of food or anything else they need. That way, we stimulate, excite their thoughts, just to give an example. But before we go deeper into that topic, and talk about how exactly you are supposed to help us there, we show you. “ 

 

___________________________________________

The view they had was amazing. Having boarded a military helicopter, together with Ava, Katie McVoid, two guards, the chancellor as well the doctor(of course the adults wore protection Masks, since they were not immune, just to be on the safe side) could admire what now laid beneath them, surrounded by nothing than desert. But said desert wasn't what got Most of the young ones attention. Instead, it was what laid just below them. Massive huge stone walls, encircling a giant maze built from the same material. Its walls were partially covered in thick, dark green ivy. Inside it, just exactly at the middle, , was a vast square greenery, consisting of the size from multiple football fields. Even some water holes were there, also some small woods. Just one or two rather poorly built huts, a few last construction vehicles. Taking in that sight with big, curios Eyes, his hands pressed to one if the ‘copters windows, Thomas couldn't imagine how on earth he and Teresa were supposed to help with it. Or how it should help them gathering more information for the cure. 

 

“ An beautiful sight, isn't it? “ Ava started, scooting closer to Thomas now, a small proud expression in her face. “We have almost finished all two mazes. There's another one, a few flown miles away from here. Soon, in fact in a bit more than a month, we will start the first of three planned trials. But before that, we need your bright minds. See, we planned them on spelling out each a specific code of numbers, related to the sequence its gonna opening up. Programming that is a tricky project, and our technical specialists could use a helpful hand or two. In Other words, yours and Teresa's. Or for the second maze, its Aris's and Rachels. “ the woman announced, watching the younger ones sitting across from her, a Fond expression in her eyes. Before she could add anything, though, the chancellor itself spoke up, his voice sounding even. Not quite bored, but still it sounded as if he'd learned his following words in and out. “What we are getting at, is, that as soon these masterpieces we created are fully completed and working, we will send our.. Test subjects into them. One gets a group of boys, the other will be inhabited by girls. Each group consisting of about.. What Was it? Sixty subjects? “ he turned slightly to Ava, who nodded. “Yes. Although i must say, there is something else we didn't mention yet. In Order to study their body functions, their brains from a complete new point of view, we are going to swipe each subjects’ memory before it gets send up. That way, we hope to get lots of interesting new data. And, hopefully, clues on how to create the cure. “ 

That last words did get Thomas’ attention. Had he just heard that right? They planned to.. swipe each ones’ memory before Sending them up there? Ripping his glance away from the adults, he peeked down at the vast Green square once more, suddenly feeling not so giddy and excited anymore all out of a sudden.Instead was a weak sense of.. Rebellion inside himself. Was this really the right way of doing this? instead of treating all this kids as real human beings, giving them respect, they got treated like lab mice-a hard, cruel realisation that wasn't hitting him for the first time. Yet he had to keep his mouth Shut, like always. 

 

Later, as the ‘Sightseeing Tour’ was over, as he and Teresa had been instructed on his exactly they were supposed to ‘program’ the future movements of the maze(and after Ava had ‘gently reminded’ him to not spill a Single word to anyone, namely Minho if he didn't want to face harsh consequences) Thomas found himself back in his room. It was almost afternoon already, and he had been escorted back here, now laid on his bed. Stared mindlessly, his mind empty, still somehow occupied, to the rooms’ ceiling without really noticing it. He felt Törn, doubtful- but he also knew he wouldn't have much of a choice. All this kids they had here would Start to leave the underground Labs soon, starting in a bit more than a month. As they had been told later, back in the Meeting room, it would Start with two groups of each twenty boys, in the other maze it would be twenty girls firstly bring sent up. After that, every month one kid added to each group. While he had unobtrusively checked if Minho would be with this first group-which, thank god, the asian apparently wasn't- Thomas couldn't help but to feel pity for all this kids that would just too soon find themselves up there, without having just the slightest ideas what was even going on. Why they would be out there. What their lives had been like.

According to Avas explanations, they wouldn't remember anything. Not where they had been raised, not their family nor friends. Nothingness, that was what they would be able to recall. As if their lives up to that point hadn't been existing at all, that was what it would feel like to all of them. Suddenly Thomas felt Anger towards WICKED, pity for all this kids. Laced through this was the saddening, somewhat even hurting knowledge that one day it would be Minho's turn- and Thomas dreaded, feared that day already. He knew he could do nothing about it- but he could try to warn the other boy at least. Let him know what was going on, so he would at least know the truth. He owed him that much, right? The only question was how. But for that, he had an entire night to think over… and that was exactly what Thomas would do.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally got time to write another chapte
> 
> Hope you enjoy it:) 
> 
> As always, kudos&comments are highly appreciated <3

It became late in the night, but Thomas wasn’t able to get any rest; not after all that had been revealed to him just the day. Hell, it was just mere hours ago, even. The lights had been turned off a long time ago; just a weak flickering of light out in the hallway left, barely enough to make out any obstacles. It was probably for if any of the guards or doctors needed to go somewhere quickly, Thomas thought. The boy’s mind still was somewhere else, though, focused on something different. His mind was still reeling with the unpleasant (a huge understatement) truth he had been told just earlier. One thing was for sure: he wouldn't have the chance to tell Minho while they were supervised, and somehow he was pretty sure that the other kids: Teresa, Rachel, and Aris, weren't even supposed to know. They had no idea of what was basically right above their heads.

But then again, how should he tell him? He needed to let the other boy know at least, so that Minho knew what was going to happen in time, instead of him being clueless. Besides that, Thomas’ schedule had just gotten loaded with even more tasks: his still ongoing lessons, getting the maze to spell out an always repeating code of numbers with a pause of a day to help the boys notice where the code started from the next day on. Then, he had to keep track of Minho, too. The other boy’s name was stuck in Thomas' mind, and he could even see him somehow when he closed his eyes. He imagined the slightly smaller Asian boy, wearing the same white hospital dress and standing there, right in front of of him. It was almost as if he could reach out and really grab him.. and that got Thomas to develop an idea. He knew what he would do. Not right now, but very soon.

 

Finally having drifted to a light slumber at some point, the brown-haired boy shot up from his not-too-refreshing sleep, switching off his alarm. It wasn't much later he'd be getting his food again, before it was time once more to start the daily routine. All he needed was just one moment of not being watched by the guards constantly, then he could tell Minho he'd be trying to get to the others’ room tonight and that he should stay awake to wait for him. However, Thomas wasn't perfectly sure that his keycard would work on Minho's door. He wouldn't be able to actually get inside like the last and first time, but he would be sure to have another card up his sleeve. If he couldn't tell it with those words, it didn't mean he'd be unable doing so with written ones, right? Having once again changed into daywear and still a bit time left until he got picked up, Thomas figured he could prepare himself for the Latter. So he did. Sitting down on the stool at the table he was allowed to have in his room, Thomas grabbed one of the scarce pencils he had and took one of the white, still unused sheets of paper. Then he paused.

 

He listened outside shortly, hearing no one coming. With that, he started to write it all down, trying to explain it as quick and accurate as he could just manage. He wrote what he'd seen and what would be going on very soon. Just in time, he managed to finish the last few sentences on it, which said that Minho couldn't let this warning be found by anyone, and that he must get rid of it the second he read it. If he ripped it to tiny pieces and ate them to let them 'magically disappear', that would suffice, or he could flush it down his toilet- anything so that WCKD wouldn't ever find out. Having hidden the now folded small note in one of his pockets, the boy had just enough time left to get up from his stool as his rooms' door opened once more. To Thomas's relief, Minho was there: sleepy, but he really was there.

 

Minho stood in between the man that had accompanied him on the way here, just like every morning. It was to Thomas’ slight dismay that he noticed that as Minho was allowed to enter, the Asian walked slower than usual, keeping his eyes to the floor. He wore no smile, and there wasn’t the usual joy flickering in Minho's dark eyes over meeting him. It was as if he was being careful. Had they given him another lesson just yesterday, when he hadn't been there? Unable to ignore the slight worry bubbling inside, Thomas accompanied him in silence on their way to the bed, where his food had been brought to. He tried to start a conversation, but the other boy was faster. “You.. Weren't there yesterday. They told me you'd gotten sick of me. That you wouldn't come again.. " it was just a few telling words, and if he wasn't wrong, Thomas even was sure there had been a hint of sadness in them. Minho had felt that fear of being all alone again, with no friend to talk to. It stung, and at the same time even angered Thomas, but he couldn't let it show. Not now, while they were being watched. An odd sense of wanting to comfort and assure the other overcame Thomas, finally having the other with him again. Giving the guards a short, alert glance, he noticed that they were talking to another, not giving them much attention. Using that, he leant nearer to Minho, whispering some words that only were meant for him to hear.  
"I need to talk to you. Alone. Wait for me tonight. Don't sleep, I'll try to come to you." 

___________________________________________

(Minho’s POV from here) 

It was an announcement that had confused, if not even slightly irritated him. Yesterday the already new, but welcomed routine of being allowed to actually meet another boy around his age had been interrupted all of a sudden, and now Thomas had some big secret that he only could inform him about when they were alone? In other words: His interest was more than awake, keeping him awake reliably. The day had went over as usual, and after being brought back to his unwelcoming, cold room, Minho had settled on doing exactly what Thomas had, in secrecy, asked him to. He waited, and would do so until the other boy had managed to sneak in, if he even was able to. That Thomas had prepared another way of letting him know if he couldn't get the keycard, Minho wasn't aware of yet. He sat there, legs crossed, back resting against the wall. The lights had been taken out a while ago, possibly one or more hours ago. There was no sign of guards passing by outside, and no doctors. No Thomas. Had he been caught by some guards? Maybe he hadn’t even succeeded in leaving his room? Leaving his bed, Minho started to pace impatiently around in his small room, and had done so numerous times as a small tapping sound on the panel of glass in his door made him stop to turn around. He was there. Through the thick yet transparent glass, he could see part of Thomas's face.

He came over, a small smile spread on Minho's lips as he watched the other trying to get in without success. The door whirred the one, then two times the other tried to get it to open up. It didn't, of course. Shuck WICKED, the Asian thought in frustration, studying the boy standing just outside, as Thomas thought for a while. Thomas then motioned for him to kneel down. Trying to talk through that door would be useless, it made everything being said nothing more than a faint, inaudible whisper. But on its ground, right over the concrete, was a tiny gap. It was enough to say something through it that could be understood- or to push something shallow though it. This was exactly what Thomas did then, sliding him over a folded piece of paper. Minho took it, silently wishing he could just get close enough with his own fingers to reach the other’s, even if it would be just for a tiny moment. Then, Thomas's spoke, his voice hushed in an urgent whisper, "Read that. All that's there is true. It’s not a lie. It’s the reason I wasn't there yesterday, and… don't let them find it. Destroy it after you read it, doesn't matter how. Make it disappear. Flush it down your toilet or something, I don't know, just don't let them find it, yeah?" There was insistence in Thomas's words, something that told Minho it was important. This wasn’t to be fooled around with.

 

"Ok," he answered, voice equally low and hushed, before he got up again, following Thomas's movement. Now with the still folded piece of paper in his left hand, they watched one another through the sturdy, stable door for a few moments again, each of them silently wishing it wasn’t there. It blocked them so effectively from really talking, let alone spending time with another. Sighing, Minho reached out with one hand, placing it on the cool, even material. He wished he'd be able to reach through; wished that this stupid obstacle wouldn't be in his way. Maybe it was just in this exact moment the Asian (or maybe both of them) fully realized they had grown fond of each other. They had started to cherish each others company, eager to meet up every morning anew. Just to know the other was ok, still there. Especially Thomas felt so, now even more than he had been told all this just so recently. Fully knowing that the other one would dissapear out of his life at some point in the future. But often enough, even earlier kids like him or Minho had disappeared, rumors claiming they'd died for some reason. He didn't know for sure- besides, WICKED was good, right? At least that was a mantra they quoted at what felt like every chance anyone doubted what they did.

Admittedly, Minho had been far from trusting the slightly younger boy at first. By now though, he was fond of him, even really liked Thomas. He considered the other a friend and thanks to WICKED’s strict procedures with him, his only one. Maybe that was why he felt even more drawn to Thomas. Maybe it was why he also went with what the other said to him most of the time, as if it were natural. It was something he couldn't argue with. However, now wasn't the time to dwell on that kind of thought since Thomas pressed his hand on the small glassy panel for a few moments, before he took it off again, mouthing some more. He then waved at Minho before he reluctantly took off, leaving the Asian alone again. 

 

He glanced after him as long he could, which wasn’t nearly long enough. Sleep wouldn't come anytime soon, given the fact he didn't felt tired at all. So, he decided to read the letter Thomas had given him. There was even more of an reason to hurry to do so, since he needed to get rid of it as soon as possible as Thomas had said. Curious as to what this fuss was about, Minho went back to his bed, opening the piece of paper. It was filled with hasty but still nicely written words. Thank God WICKED had at least taught him the basics when he had still been a kid, otherwise he would be at a complete loss now. Unable to read what stood there. There was one thing to thank them for, he guessed.. or better said one thing to not be ungrateful for. Now though he focused himself on deciphering the words, more inhibited by the weak light than it helped him in that task. Whatever Thomas wanted him to know, it was important. Although, Minho had yet no idea what he would learn though the piece of paper, now in his hands as he focused on the task that awaited him.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, kudos&comments are highly appreciated <3
> 
> Have fun reading

Minho- What you're going to read now might sound unbelievable. It might sound like it’s from some bad horror movie or something, but please trust me. Believe me. The tests and checkups they have in store for you and all the other kids isn't everything. Look, I didn't even knew that myself until yesterday morning. That was until they came to pick me up and showed me. Of course, I'm supposed to keep it a secret from all of the so-called “subjects”, but… it just doesn't feel right not to tell you, at least. You need to know what's going to go on soon. It’s complicated.. I don't really know where to start. You probably remember the outside world just as little as I do. But I saw now. Everything's a wasteland- deserted. Nothing but sand and wasteland for hundreds and hundreds of miles. Ruins. But that's not what you need to know. Not mainly. The reason I wasn't here yesterday- what they took me to “show” me was… it’s another thing they want to put you and the other kids through, starting in about a month. They even want me to work on it too, so we probably won't see each other as much for about a month, I'm not sure yet. They didn't tell me yesterday. Can you imagine that right above us they’ve built two enormous mazes? From what I've learned, one is meant for the boy's group- yours- and the other for the girl's one. Its insane. They.. They want to send up a bigger group the first time, then every month, a new boy. Or girl, for that matter. Depends on which maze it is. And that's not even everything. Before they'll be sent up, WICKED wants to do something with their brains, taking every memory away that they have. To “get more interesting data from a new point of view,” as Ava said. I.. I don't know how far they're gonna take this, Minho. All I know.. I don't want them to take you away. Besides Teresa, you're my only real friend here. And I trust you even more than I trust her… They can't take you, too. I won't let them. I have no idea how yet, but I won't let them. I'll try to get to you tomorrow night, maybe I can “borrow” another keycard to get into your room... I'll figure something out. Just wait and see.

 

______________________________________________________  
(Minho's POV) 

 

Having finally read all of it, Minho slowly leaned himself a bit more against the wall on his back, unsure of how to feel or what to think. He didn’t have any idea of what to do. What he had just gotten to learn.. It all sounded like a really crazy dream. Like a bad movie plot. Through all of that, he still knew that Thomas wouldn't lie to him. He never had since he'd gotten to know the other boy. Only slowly, as if his mind refused and struggled to really comprehend what he had just read, Minho realized that it was true. That it would be. Sure, Thomas had more or less promised he'd try to think of something so Minho wouldn't be sent up in that best case scenario. In the worst case, he still would be. The only question then was when it would be his turn.

What would it be his turn to lose his memories and be placed in this strange, and probably scary place above them. A maze. A huge maze. What did WICKED expect from them, for shucks sake? To run around in it like actual lab rats, trying to find the stupid cheese that wasn't even good for them? Hadn't all the things they forced on him and all the other kids all these years already enough? Now they’ve built a maze just to put them through even more agony? Let them suffer on a whole new scale? Whatever it was that WICKED wanted to achieve with that, Minho wasn't in any way convinced it would be anything good. There certainly was still something up their evil sleeves.

This would mean he'd forget all the crap and everything terrible he had experienced before, thanks to them. To him, and to all of the other kids that were stuck here for so many years. He was sure that it wouldn't be just the maze. There would be something else up there, too. Truth be told, this dark intuition would be found to be true. However, neither of them were aware of that yet, having no idea what monsters would linger in the maze's stony walls at night, ready to hunt down and kill any poor kid getting themselves lost in it. What WICKED itself had created as an “intriguing add-on” to this newest sick experiment they had crafted. All just for the sake for 'finding the cure' as they always repeated.

Minho doubted that they ever would find a cure, though, his mind racing with thoughts. He had a lot of different feelings: fear, anger, confusion. Hatred. If it was true what Thomas had managed to tell him thanks to the letter, he'd have to face an even more dangerous, abhorrent test sometime in the future. Minho believed him, and trusted every word that had stood in that letter. A new, terrible environment awaited him, along with all of the others. What struck Minho even more though, as it dawned on him after the first few moments of struggling to really grasp the meaning of it all, was that he'd be forgetting about Thomas too. He wouldn't recall one single memory he'd shared with the other boy, and wouldn't know anything about him anymore. Not his Name, not what Thomas looked like. Not the way the other used to smile at him every time when they were meeting in the morning in his room. He wouldn’t remember the short, charged glances, or the occasional reassuring hands on his arm when he got angry about how the guards treated him. How they talked to.. or about him as if he were lesser than a pile of dust somewhere. Like an old child’s toy, forgotten for years in some abandoned room, damaged. Without any care or sympathy for him. Just Thomas had that for him- and it scared Minho to lose that sometime soon.

Just the thought of never seeing him again or even being able to recall him made his chest feel empty. Thinking of the other as a stranger, maybe even evil, like he considered all the others here, terrified him. Even more so, the vivid image of being claimed by an alpha that he didn't even really know, just because the other boy could, scared him more. It wasn't too unusual for his own kind or omegas to be just taken by alphas that took a liking to them, not caring if the sympathy and affection was mutual or not. Instead, they just did what they wanted. And Minho definitely didn’t have any plans to end up as someone's bitch- even less if he couldn't stand his “future Mate.” No, he wanted to find someone he liked, someone who cared for him. Who treated him kindly, with affection, who wasn't seeing him as just a toy to satisfy certain needs whenever his heats would flare up. So far he hadn't had any, but he knew.. or guessed that they would kick in sometime this year, or at the latest next. At least that was what he knew.

Not that this was his main concern at the moment, but what could he do? He didn’t have many options. Leaving this room was impossible, and it was even more impossible that he'd be able to get to the other’s room, with him not even knowing where it was, for shucks sake. WICKED sure did a good job of keeping them all apart from one another, unfortunately. Not able to sleep anyway, Minho glanced at the piece of paper in his hand, thinking. He had to get rid of it, just like Thomas had asked him to- otherwise he'd be in trouble if these shuckfaces found it, realizing that he knew more than he was supposed to. Flushing the toilet at least one time this late would probably attract unwanted attention. 

 

He didn’t want to take any chances. So, Minho did the only other thing he could think of: the only other way of getting rid of the letter. Minho started to rip it to small pieces, then began crumpling them together as small as he could. Then, he forced himself to swallow each of them with as much spit he could get. Shuck WICKED. Shuck their stupid attempt of finding a cure for this goddamn disease. They wouldn't do that to him, too, right? Thomas had promised to not let that happen- but how likely were the other’s chances at that? Minho didn’t have any influence, and he’d have to rely completely on the other boy when it came down to this. He’d be laying his life and safety in Thomas's hands…. without knowing what the other would really be able to do. He couldn't do anything else than to entrust himself to him, and to hope Thomas would be able to do something. Anything. That was all he could hope for.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy it
> 
> As always, kudos&comments are highly appreciated <3

The following day passed by with anticipation for the night to arrive again. Both boys had tried their hardest not to show anything, not wanting to rise any unneeded attention or suspicions. It was difficult for both of them. They hadn't even dared to talk much more than usual, which was reluctantly tolerated by their guards and doctors. They had announced to him this morning before he had been brought to a medicine room that the other wouldn't be witnessing his tests as much anymore as it was routine now. He, already knowing the reason why, put up a small act of defiance, resulting in him now having a thickly swollen cheek and a few scratches. He needed to make sure the guards weren’t suspicious, and they would be if Minho had easily complied. 

 

Thomas hadn't been there all day, only arriving slightly out of breath when Minho's schedule had almost been over. As it appeared, WICKED kept to their word when it came down to letting the other boy work on finishing their stupid maze. They had restricted their time together today rather efficiently. How it would be from now on in the long run, both didn't yet know. Pacing around back and forth, already back in his room for awhile now, Minho glanced occasionally to the door. He saw nothing outside other than the weak, dimmed lights. It was after bedtime- but sleep was pretty much the last of his concerns. Instead, his thoughts dwelled on the other boy. He hoped Thomas would be on his way here, and partly guessed that he wasn't. That he probably had failed in his plans to sneak himself a keycard from one of the guards or doctors. Even if he had succeeded, there still was a chance he'd been caught trying to get here. To him.

 

Surely they wouldn't punish Thomas as cruelly for catching him outside his room at bedtime as they had done with him? Minho hoped this, at least, still remembering the electric “lesson” he had been put through after his escape attempt quite vividly. Sure, Thomas knew the building better than he did himself, probably knowing where all the cameras were and how to avoid them. His thoughts were swiftly interrupted by the soft sound of the door sliding open, and the familiar voice greet him with a "Hey, Minho.." It was Thomas. Turning to him, Minho felt the anxiousness fade away almost in an instant, now knowing the other had really made it here. It was certainly.. definitely not because Thomas's sheer presence and scent calmed him with a soothing effect. "Sorry I took so long, there were guards everywhere, and.. " 

"Nah, figured. I mean they keep a routine here as if this place's a shucking prison or something. Not that that's something new, though. It's nice you're here, must admit." Saying so, Minho sat down on his bed, motioning for Thomas do to the same. The younger complied, sitting down next to him, the small smile from just earlier having disappeared again.

 

Thomas seemed worried now, the brief hint of happiness over their secret meeting now gone again. The future alpha sat there, his eyes fixed on the floor, his hands tangled together, slightly leaning against Minho. Even through the fact they were here together, which calmed both of them to some degree, Minho could sense the insecurity pouring off the other, almost smelling it even. Granted, he was a bit tense himself, and had no idea about what to do. "What are we...?" he started, but was broken off when Thomas glanced up to him, then turned towards him to hug. Minho returned it, his fingers slightly holding onto the other’s clothes. True, it came a bit sudden, but in this moment it just somehow… felt right. Natural. It was all the two needed. Minho found himself nearly purring, his instincts flaring up thanks to the others presence.

"I don't know, Minho. I just know that I'm not gonna let them take you away that easy. For now, it’s not looking like you're gonna be sent up next month for all I know… gives me a bit more time to figure something out. Maybe I'll just tell them you're not fit for being sent up, something like that..." It was a rather poor, if not pathetic excuse, and both of them knew it. Silence spread, Minho not responding right away. Instead, he leaned in a bit more toward the other’s hug, maybe because of his instincts telling him to do so on some subconscious level. That, or it was the pleasant sensation of the others scent he'd come to enjoy the longer they had known each other. Like this, cuddled up against Thomas, Minho actually felt safe. Protected even, as if nothing could happen as long as he just had the other boy around. Of course, this was his beta urges coming to “life”, a natural reaction to an alphas direct proximity, even if they hadn't fully presented yet.

 

Minho, not really noticing, tilted his head slightly to the side, his mind allowing Thomas to scent him with the action for the first time. A silent yet meaningful invitation, which the other reacted on right away, being led by his own sentiment now. Unable to resist it. Maybe.. maybe he didn't want to resist in this moment, but preferred to give in instead. Humming in agreement lowly, Thomas nudged the spot where Minho’s neck began lightly with his nose, taking a deep inhale of the darker-skinned boy’s scent. The pleasant smell of cinnamon mixed with sweet rice was familiar to him now, which he didn't want to miss ever again- not if he could help it. Thomas needed to somehow get Ava or someone else important convinced that Minho wasn't fit for these Maze Trials. He needed them to think Minho would endanger its success for some reason, or that it would be better to let him stay here instead of sending him up. It just felt so right to him as well as to Minho, given the fact that he could hear the Asian almost purr softly in the clear comfort and agreement of their closeness they just shared with each other. Noticing Thomas seemed pleased about his reaction, Minho curled towards the other boy a bit more, closing his eyes. 

 

Both boys just wanted the moment to last and not to disappear so soon again. They wanted to at least try to keep it, not letting WICKED have their way that easy as usual. They just needed a plan of some sort."You'll find something.. they didn't made you one of their favourites for nothing, right? So you're damn intelligent… just need to outsmart 'em somehow,” Minho murmured, breaking away lightly from Thomas. Thomas then retreated a bit, as if he suddenly had became aware of what they were just doing. Just a bit longer and he possibly would have even bit the other, taking his claim on Minho. It was an image that Thomas wasn't quite against, but also he didn't want to force on the other. He looked at Minho now, a small strained smile on his face.

"Yeah. Just.. give me enough time, I'll figure something out. Won't work forever, I guess.. just if we're lucky. About our meetings daily.. They'll cut them shorter from now on.. ‘till the maze is functioning completely, at least. They told you that already, I guess, though. It's just one month, ok? A few weeks… Don't act up too much, or they'll just end up punishing you harder. Again..”

 

Minho saw a small glint of worry and uncertainty wash over Thomas face, lingering a few seconds in the deep, yet clear brown color before the other steadied himself again. The other boy lightly touched Minho's swollen cheek with one hand carefully, looking displeased now. "When did this happen? This morning?" Thomas inquired, his voice carrying the slightest hint of a restrained growl threatening to spill over his lips. "Our usual guards?" the boy asked, his brows furrowing a bit now."Yeah, but-" Minho began, but was cut off by Thomas quickly, who had stood up now. 

 

"I'll come back tomorrow night, when I can. I don't know how long they'll keep me working at the maze over the day, so.. Guess we need to keep this up for a while at least. Just.. promise me you won’t annoy them again or make these idiots upset, yeah? They'll probably just end up electrocuting you again.. or worse, knowing them." He paused, giving Minho a short, worrying glance before heading for the door, hesitant, as if he didn't really wanted to go.

 

But still, Thomas had to. Minho knew he had to, wanting it himself or not. Still, it felt.. wrong watching the other disappear through the stupid door, which closed behind the boy he wanted to be with most. The door locked him in again, keeping him alone just as always. He still could feel the other’s hug from just earlier, remembering the small tingle that had gone through him when they'd been cuddled up to each other just mere minutes ago. Now Thomas was gone, just like that, leaving him in this goddamn room all alone again. Not that they had much of a chance, but… somehow Minho wished in that exact moment that they could just run away together. Escape WICKED somehow by some miracle. He could imagine it, at least, right? With a small sigh, he let himself fall onto his mattress, staring at the ceiling, hoping sleep would wash over him soon.


End file.
